


Tail Care

by Tachi_Sakon



Series: Siren’s Spell (TGQ Little Mermaid AU) [3]
Category: Tantei Gakuen Q | Detective Academy Q
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Boyfriends, Caring, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Human Ryu, Idiots in Love, Injury Recovery, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Merman Kyu, Minor Injuries, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: In which Kyu hurts himself and Ryu comforts him in whatever way he can.
Relationships: Amakusa Ryuu/Renjou Kyuu
Series: Siren’s Spell (TGQ Little Mermaid AU) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992940
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Tail Care

_Frills—_

_He has frilly fins_.

Amakusa Ryu has made an observation— and important one.

His new mer companion had frilly fins. Fins that curled and fanned out in the water. They were also clear and lacey looking, so delicate and pretty.

And probably soft to the touch.

He wanted to touch them. His fingers itched horribly with the urge to trail them along the fins. Each and every fin: the ones at the end of his shiny tail, the ones on the sides and at his waist.. he wanted to run his hands along them, and badly.

He glanced up at Kyu who was swishing his tail through the water, laughter echoing throughout their little space, splashing blue droplets everywhere, fins fanned out and swaying in the wind.

"Ahaha~!"

"Kyu, don't splash so much." Ryu chided gently with a smile, turning away as water splashed over him. "You're getting me wet, and this is my only blouse."

Kyu's cheeks flushed. "Ah, sorry Ryu.." he muttered sheepishly, rubbing his cheek with his palm, one of his nervous ticks. "I didn't mean to."

"It's okay."

Kyu beamed up at Ryu before lowering his hand and grasping his knuckles in his lap, tail curling to his side, frilled fins curling.

Ryu snorted softly and tilted his head back, long lashes fluttering as his eyes slowly closed, the sun beaming down on his face and warming his cheeks. Just like Kyu's smile always did. He let the killing of the waves sway him for a few calming moments before:

"Ouch,"

Ryu's eyes blinked open and he sat up. "What's up?" He asked, turning to the merman, concern seeping into his soft tone.

Kyu gave a nervous chuckle and shook his head. "I-it's nothing,"

Ryu heaved a sigh. An obvious lie. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Kyu,"

The merman was flushed from his chest to the tips of his ears. Ryu but his lip to stop a laugh from passing them.

_A full body-blush, cute._

He tilted his head and tapped his chin with his hand.

— _or was it just a sunburn.._

His eyes trailed along his friend, looking for whatever had happened until they landed on his tail. Kyu was holding his tail gingerly in his hands, blood staining his small hands.

Ryu raised his eyebrows. "You scraped your tail," he asked slowly as he reached over and placed his hand on the merman's shoulder gently, giving the reddening joint a small pat before looking up at the merman's face and into his watering eyes, "again?"

Kyu groaned with a sniffle, "I can't help it! The rock's sharp, you know!"

"You could be more careful,"

"It's not like I'm hurting myself on purpose!"

Ryu glanced down at the merman's tail again, his lips dropping into an upside down curve. Kyu always managed to injure his tail right where— if it were to get infected— it was the most bother to take care of. The place where the merman's tail had scraped itself against the rock was raw and red, fallen scales littering the rock around it as blood trickled down Kyu's fingers. He had even managed to slice his fin.

_The frills—_

The lavender haired male looked back up at Kyu, watching with a pang in his heart as his lower lip trembled. "Why is it that you always manage to hurt yourself in the most annoying ways?" Ryu sighed, exasperated.

"I didn't mean too," Kyu whispered, his hands tightening around his injured tail. "It was an accident!"

"Because you were splashing."

Ryu watched with a frown as Kyu went silent and hung his head.

"I told you not to," He continued, crossing his arms over his chest, "I told you to be careful."

"I know.."

"What will we do now?"

"It's not the first time I've scraped myself on this rock," Kyu hummed, swishing his tail with a small wince, "if I leave it alone, it'll heal eventually."

Ryu didn’t like the sound of that.

_It’ll heal eventually.._

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Kyu shook his head. “No, the best thing to do would be to soak in saltwater..” he mumbled, looking up at Ryu with a pleading gaze. “But that hurts.”

“If it the best option, then you should do it.”

“But it’ll sting!”

“Better a few moments of stinging than an infection, Kyu.”

Kyu huffed and pouted, sucking on his lower lip. “I guess..” he sighed. “But,”

Ryu turned to face the merman. “Hm?”

Kyu reached out and grabbed Ryu’s hand, entwining their fingers and gripping the human’s hand tightly in his smaller one. 

Ryu’s eyes widened and his mouth fell slightly open. “Kyu..?”

Blushing furiously, Kyu locked gazes with Ryu, determined. “I can’t handle pain unless I have someone I really like with me,” he breathed, his hand now hugging Ryu’s desperately. “Please Ryu,” he looked up at the human, eyes shining and pleading. “ _Please_?”

Ryu gave in. How could he say no to his friend, and especially that face? He nodded, cheeks tinted pink and let the merman scoot closer to him, now hugging his arm with both hands as he slowly lowered his scraped tail and fins into the saltwater splashing below them. “Okay,” he murmured.

“Thanks,” Kyu whispered, grimacing as the saltwater washed over the scrape and began to rub into his would.

Ryu took his other hand and began to gently rub Kyu’s back, easing the tense muscles as the merman hissed through his teeth and gripped onto him for dear life.

“You’ll be fine, Kyu.” Ryu hummed reassuringly, moving his hand to rub at Kyu’s reddening shoulders. “At least you won’t have to worry about infections.”

The only reply that the merman managed to give was a small whine of discomfort as he moved to cuddle into the human’s side, still grasping at his arms.

Ryu shifted to make room for Kyu to nuzzle into his chest and lay nestled in his side. Wrapping an arm around the merman’s shoulders, he pulled him close and leaned his cheek atop the merman’s head as Kyu buried his face into his chest.

“I told you to be careful,” Ryu whispered, “I _told_ you..”

“I’m sorry!” Kyu wailed. “I’m never going to do this again!”

Ryu hugged Kyu tight and pressed a kiss to hi forehead. “Yeah, sure you will.”

_The human and the merman spent the rest of their day, cuddling together on the rock. Ryu whispering reassuring nothings to the merman, trying to offer as much comfort as he could while Kyu soaked his injury in the salt water holding back his pain, holding onto Ryu for dear life and regretting not listening to his boyfriend.  
_   


* * *

  
  
“I wonder what you would do without me,” Ryu mused as Kyu allowed himself a sigh of relief. He watched gleefully as Kyu’s cheeks turned more crimson that the cushions he’d seen at a merchant’s stand.

Kyu squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head against Ryu’s chest, mumbling incoherently.

“What was that?”

Silence.

And then:

“I’d cry with my mom.” 

Ryu chortled and swooped down to kiss Kyu’s cheek.

“Pitiful.”

Kyu rolled his eyes, “Oh, shut up you.”


End file.
